Luna's Troubles
by golden roses
Summary: This young woman had bright blue eyes, which were filled with tears. One could see the emblem of Ravenclaw on her robes, a tear absently rolling down her face. RL One-Shot


Luna's Troubles

R/L One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

The sun was setting softly in the horizon. The last few rays of daylight hit the billowing grounds of Hogwarts. A young woman could be seen sitting next to the lake with her knees pulled close to her chest.

On closer inspection, one could see that she had brilliant blond hair and a flawless face. This young woman had bright blue eyes, which were filled with tears. One could see the emblem of Ravenclaw on her robes, a tear absently rolling down her face. She thought back to a few days ago, when everything suddenly went wrong.

FLASHBACK #1-------

"Hello, Harry." said Luna cheerfully.

"Er…hi Luna." responded Harry awkwardly.

"I was wondering, are you free next Hogsmeade weekend?" Luna inquired.

"Um, well I was planning on going with Ron and Hermione, but would you like to come with us?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to Harry!" exclaimed Luna.

"Er, right. See you then I suppose." said Harry and walked away leaving a Luna rejoicing in the hallway.

FLASHBACK #2--------

It was a chilly Christmas day. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were all heading off to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?" asked Ron. Everyone placed their orders and Ron, accompanied by Hermione, went to get the drinks from Madame Rosmerta.

"Hey Harry, Ginny and I are going to go see what Ernie and Hannah are up to. Is that all right, mate?" asked Neville.

"Yea, that's fine. I'll get a booth." said Harry. Harry found a table near the back of the pub and much to his surprise, Luna slid in next to him. Harry, starting to feel self-conscious, offered to go help Ron and Hermione with the drinks. However, Luna, grabbing his arm, told him to sit down and stay put. Confused, Harry agreed. Luna scooted in close and said, "Harry, do you suppose we could go out sometime?" Not wanting to hurt the poor girl's feelings, Harry agreed. Luna quickly gave him a sound kiss and ran off to tell all her friends leaving an astounded Harry behind.

FLASHBACK #3-------

"Um, Luna? Could I have a word in private please?" asked Harry.

Following Harry into an empty classroom Luna wondered, "What's wrong Harry. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Luna, I don't think our relationship will work out. We're so different and we hardly ever see each other." reasoned Harry.

"That's not the real reason is it, Harry. There must be someone else. Who?" tearfully answered Luna.

"Well, it's Hermione. I'm sorry Luna. You're truly a great girl. However, I know someone that might be interested," and with that, Harry left the classroom. Luna's sobs could be heard as ran towards her common room.

END FLASHBACKS------

As Luna sat there reminiscing about these past few days, she didn't hear a silent figure approaching. A young man, of about 6 ft. 2in, quickly sat next to her. He had flaming red hair and a handful of freckles on his face. He also had a muscular body from years of Quidditch.

"Why are you crying Luna?" asked the young man.

"Harry broke up with me. I knew it wouldn't work out, but I was hopeful…and now, look where I'm at. I always knew it would Harry and Hermione some day but…I don't know. Who would like someone like me; a weird girl who believes in strange creatures." Luna asked.

"Luna. You are not strange no matter what anyone says. And as for who would like you…there is someone who you know quite well." said Ron.

"Like who, Ronald?" screamed Luna.

"Me." said Ron. Feeling very awkward he covered the distance in between them. Luna was in shock. Ron had feelings for her? She gave in to her feelings. She felt as better than she had felt these last few days.

"I think you are the most beautiful being that could have ever lived. I know, maybe Harry does like Hermione, but he doesn't know what he's missing." said Ron, wiping the tears from her fragile face. From far away, one could see the couple walking back to the castle, hand in hand.

Authors Note: First Fan Fic ever! Please review! I of course couldn't have done it without my amazing coauthor Parvathi!


End file.
